A Trip to Paris
by YouAndMeInSweetParisEmison
Summary: Yet another Emison story...The girls go on a school trip to Paris. Hope you enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1: The Journey

"Em. Emily, wake up"

Emily woke up and rubbed her eyes. Alison was leaning over her in her clothes.

"It's time to go now Emily. You slept in late"

Emily sat up and slowly got out of bed. She pulled on her jeans, t-shirt and sneakers.

"So. Are you excited for this trip?" Ali asked her, stuffing her high heels into her suitcase.

"Y-yeah" Emily replied "I've always wanted to go to Paris"

"Oh, I know"

Alison smiled sweetly at Emily and she smiled back.

"Hey Em, pass me that hairbrush"

Emily threw her her gold and red hairbrush from across the other side of her bedroom and it was an inch away from Alison's face, when she sharply caught it with one hand.

"You Ninja" laughed Emily, zipping up her suitcase and heading to Alison's bedroom door.

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah. Let's go" Alison switched off her light and headed out the door to school, where the coach awaited their class to take them to Paris.

-=+[]+=-

Emily sat nervously next to Alison on the coach. Spencer and Aria were sitting in the seats opposite them and Hanna sitting behind them with a bag of potato chips.

"This is boring" moaned Alison "Since when did coach trips get so boring?"

"Well do you want to listen to music?" suggested Emily.

"Good idea"

Alison pulled out her phone and plugged her earphones in. She gave Emily one of the buds and turned on shuffle play.

 _ **I like when girls kiss girls**_ The song began. Alison laughed as Emily blushed and changed the song

 ** _Shalalalalala, Don't be scared, you got the mood prepared, Go on and kiss the girl_** Emily switched the song again.

 ** _I kissed a girl and I liked it_** Emily turned off the music. Alison couldn't help but giggle as Emily turned bright red.

"Let's do something else" Emily quickly suggested "How about 'Would You rather'"

"I'm no good at these" Alison told her

"Why not?"

"Because I usually say the opposite to what people want me to say"

"Well you can say anything to me. I'm your friend"

"Fineee. I'm going first then"

Emily couldn't say no.

"Okay then, you go"

Alison pretended to think of a question

"Okay so, would you rather date Noel Kahn or Sean Ackard"

"Well that's a very straight forward question"

"Go on. Answer it"

"I...uh...Nooeeee...Sean"

Alison giggled.

"Okay your turn"

"Would you rather be deaf or blind?

"I'd be blind. At least then I would be able to hear what people are saying about me"

The coach abruptly stopped.

"Right, move it students" grumbled Hackett "We are already late for our flight and if we make any detours we will miss it completely"

Alison grabbed Emily's hand and yanked her off the coach. The students ran through the airport, desperate not to miss their flight. Alison occasionally looked at Emily and laughed. Finally, the class boarded the plane and they set out for Paris.

"Ali, have you ever been on a plane before?" Emily said, trying to be loud enough so Alison could hear her over the rumble of the plane engine.

"Once" she said, smiling "With some boy I met at a party"  
"You went on vacation with a drunk frat boy?"

"Yes"

"Where did you go?"

"I'm not too sure. Somewhere across the other side of America. So this is your first time flying?"

"Y-yeah. I'm kinda nervous"

"Well don't be. Flying is fun"

Alison slipped her hand onto Emily's

"If you get nervous, just hold onto me"

The girls made awkward eye contact for about five seconds

"Hey Ali" Hanna whispered from behind them, tapping on Alison's shoulder "Ali, I think that boy likes you"

Alison, Emily and Hanna looked ahead to a bleach blonde haired boy with deep blue eyes who was staring directly at Alison.

"He looks like a snow rabbit" Alison laughed "I much prefer dark hair" she winked at Emily and Emily blushed-she found herself doing that a lot when she was around Alison.

"Well can I have him?" Hanna asked, twirling her hair around her finger.

"Sure" Alison and Emily laughed.

-=+[]+=-

"Students, you will be in rooms of 5. Two bunks and a single bed" The boys high fived each other while Alison smiled at her group.

"Hey sir" smirked Noel "Can we have girls in our room?" Noel's friends whistled and cheered.

"Settle down" groaned Hackett "And no Mr Kahn, there will only be same sex"

 _"You got that right"_ thought Alison to herself.

"Students, go find your rooms!"

The class round around the corridors looking for rooms. The girls got the biggest room right next to the one Noel was sleeping in.

"Hey Em, share a bunk with me" Alison asked. Emily blushed again.

"Sure. You wanna go bottom or top?"

"Bottom"

Emily climbed onto the top bunk.

"Hey girls" the girls heard Noel Kahn's sly voice from outside the door "Party in my room tonight, 9pm. Don't be late"

As he left, Aria sat on the bed open mouthed.

"Noel Kahn just invited us to a party?" she gawped

"Relax Aria. It isn't even a real party, just a room gathering"

"It's still Noel Kahn"

The girls squealed and jumped up and down on their beds.

"Are you coming Em?" Asked Alison innocently

"S-sure" Emily replied shyly.

"Great. I can't wait"


	2. Chapter 2: The Party

The girls were all dressed and ready for Noel's Kahn's room party. Alison was slipping on her high heels and zipping up her dress, Aria was buckling her boots and buttoning her mini skirt, Hanna slid into her pink tracksuit, Emily buttoned her polo shirt and zipped her jeans while Spencer...Spencer was pulling on her blazer and fastening her tie.

"Seriously Spence" laughed Alison

"What? You don't like my outfit?"

"Spence, this isn't a conference, it's a party. Put on a frilly shirt and a mini skirt. You can wear mine if you want" Ali threw Spencer a Pink skirt and a purple frilly top.

"Thanks Ali" Spencer muttered under hear breath.

"Now come on. Let's get to this party" Ali screamed excitedly. She grabbed Emily by the tip of her fingers and pulled her to the party.

 **Knock knock knock**

Noel Kahn opened the door, grinning.

"So. Looks like the Spice girls made it. Welcome, ladies"

Alison rolled her eyes.

"So, what monsters live in this cave?" she asked.

"Me and Sean share the bunk nearest the window, Ben and Andrew got that bunk, and we're saving that bed for when the girls sneak into our room"

The boys all whistled , cheered and patted Noel on the back.

"Whatever" Ali smiled "So where are the drinks?" Noel pointed to a table where there were bottles and cans of beer.

"Help yourself"

-=+[]+=-

Emily shyly stood around the party. In the corner, she could see Hanna flirting with one of Noel's friends. Spencer was talking and giggling with Andrew Campbell, probably about Russian History or something. Aria came running up panting and giggling.

"Guess what" she said, trying to catch her breath.

"Noel?" Emily sarcastically guessed.

"NOEL!"she screamed. "He asked me to dance and then he kissed me, Em. He freaking kissed me. _Noel Kahn_ kissed me" she nearly fainted into Emily's arms.

"Well then what?"

"You'll never guess" she yelled over the music, a little more excitedly. "He asked me to sneak into his room tonight. You know what that means Em?"

"I can take a wild guess"

"Exactly" Aria jumped for joy. "I gotta go Em, he's calling me over" she started giggling and walked back over to Noel. Moments later, Hanna came running up to Emily.

"Guess what Em" she panted

"A boy?"

"Not just any boy. Sean _freaking_ Ackard, Emily. _The_ Sean Ackard"

"So what happened?"

"He touched my chest Em!"

"Wow Han..congrats"

"Shut up. He touched my chest and then he kissed me. Oh my lord Em, it was like a dream come true"

"So did he ask you to his room tonight?"  
"Nope. That bed is now reserved for Aria and Noel"

"So I've heard"

"Gotta go Em. This is my favorite slow song and I have a feeling that Sean is going to ask me to dance!"

Hanna ran off jumping for joy. Not too long after, Spencer came drifting over to her staring at the ceiling.

"You'll never guess" she drearily said

"A boy?"

"How did you know?"

"Just a hunch" There was more sarcasm in her voice than ever before "So, who is it?"

"Andrew Campbell" Spencer turned bright red "We were just discussing our opinions on the social and political rights of the American community when he just kissed me out of nowhere"

"Sounds exciting"  
"It is, Em. Oh my, he has muscles the size of bowling balls and I could grate cheese on his abs. Ahh, his sandy hair and deep blue eyes and cute little dimples..."

Spencer drifted off into her own world.

"I think he's calling you"

Spencer turned around and Andrew Campbell was waving at her.

"Well looks like I have to get back to my boy. Where's yours?"

"I-I don't have a boy. Me and Ben broke up, remember?"

"I never liked him. He was a creep anyways. You deserve a lot better. Well, see you later"

Spencer ran back over to Andrew.

All of her friends had boys. What if she didn't want boys? What if she wanted something else? She couldn't take her eyes off the middle of the dance floor, where Alison was dancing around with her short dress and heels, probably drunk.

"Hey Em" she slurred "C-come dance with me"

Even though Alison was drunk, Emily couldn't say no to her. She walked over to where Alison was dancing surrounded by other drunk classmates.

Alison bounced up and down, nearly tripping over her heels.

"You know what Em?" she slurred "Yoooouuuu are veeeeeery pretty" Emily blushed. Even though she knew it was the alcohol talking, she still felt her heart melt at the fact Alison was calling her pretty.

"T-thanks Ali" she smiled, not too sure what to say."  
Alison smiled and swung her arms around Emily's neck. She leaned in and kissed her, poking her tongue in and out of her mouth. Emily turned beetroot red as Alison pulled away.

"I-I..."

Alison slapped her finger over Emily's mouth.

"ShHhHhHhHhH" she tried to whisper. She messily grabbed Emily's hand and pulled her out of the party and into their room.

As they got into the room, Alison started laughing. She threw her arms around Emily again and kissed her. Emily didn't know what to do. She really didn't want to push Alison away, but she knew it was only the drinks that were making Alison kiss her.

"Get on my bed" Alison moaned, very drunk.

"What?"

"Emily Catherine Fields, get on my bed or I will have to push you"

Emily fell onto Alison's bed and Alison jumped on top of her. Then, with no warning at all, she fell asleep on top of Emily.


	3. Chapter 3-The Next Morning

Emily woke up still very confused.

Last night, Ali had kissed her and then fell asleep on her. It took all the strength that Emily had to push Ali off he carefully and pull the sheets over her.

"Morning Em"

Alison walked through the door in a tank top and shorts.

 _"Hot"_ Emily thought

"So you got changed then?"

"Yeah. Woke up in the middle of the night and realized a dress wasn't really very comfortable to sleep in."

A silence formed between the two girls.

"Listen Ali" Emily finally said "About last night..."

"What about it?"

"You were drunk"

"I wasn't that drunk"

Alison smiled at Emily and Emily pretended to look away.

"Hey where's Aria?" Alison asked, a little confused.

Seconds later, Aria burst through the bedroom door.

"Speak of the devil"  
"You will never guess what" she panted.

"What is it Aria?" said Emily a little sarcastically

"I was with Noel Kahn all night!"

"Doing what?" giggled Alison, obviously knowing the answer.

"Shut up Ali" Aria blushed "So what about you two? I saw you two running out the party. What happened?"

"I-we just..." Emily said, now knowing quite what to say

"We just came in and talked" Ali saved "I was a little drunk and I did stupid things...not all of them were stupid"

She winked at Emily and Emily almost turned as red as Aria.

"Great" Aria responded, knowing that they weren't telling her the whole truth. "Where's Spencer?"

The girls looked around and noticed that Spencer was missing too. Hanna was lying face down on her bed snoring but the group's geek was nowhere in sight.

As if by magic, the door opened and Spencer backed into it in a long baseball shirt and nothing else. She quietly shut the door and was shocked to see Aria, Emily and Alison smirking as she turned around.

"Where have you been missy?" Emily laughed.

"I-uh-I just..."

"Don't worry hun, we know what you were doing" Alison interrupted. "But who were you doing it with?"

Spencer turned as red as Aria and Emily

"Andrew Campbell" she squeaked. Alison and Aria's mouth hit the floor.  
"Andrew Campbell?" Alison gasped "As in, super brainy super cute super hot Andrew Campbell?"

"That's him"

"Is that his shirt?" Aria cooed as Spencer turned a redder shade of red.

"Y-yeah. I woke up first thing this morning and didn't want to put Ali's clothes back on so I just picked this up. Here Ali"

She handed Ali a bag full of her screwed up clothes.

"So what did Hanna do last night?"

Hanna was still lying face down drooling into her pillow and snoring louder than a truck.

"Oh I don't know. Sean touched her chest and they started kissing-I guess they didn't make it all the way though"

Hanna woke up startled.

"What's going on?"

She had one hair in her mouth and the rest of it was scraped up into a messy bun.

"You okay Han?" Aria chuckled

"Y-yeah. I just had a little too much to drink last night. So, are you all excited for today?"

"What's today?"

"Duh..we are going to the amusement park"

"Oh please" Spencer tutted "Amusement parks are for little kids"  
"Not the one we're going to. They got big loop-the-loop roller coasters and rides that spin you upside down and make your stomach flip. I heard they have a tunnel of love too"

Emily instantly glanced at Alison and was surprised to see that she was staring right back at her.

"Sean asked me to walk around with him. Mr Hackett said we have to walk around in pairs"  
"I'll be going with Noel then"

"I'll be going with Andrew. Who are you going to go with Ali?"

"I'll go with Emily"

Alison swung her arm until her fingers touched Emily's. Emily, for the 50th time this week, turned bright red.

 **Knock Knock Knock**

The door flew open and Noel Kahn was standing by the door in just his underwear. This time, it was Aria's turn to go red.

"Hello ladies" he smirked.

"Hi Noel"

"Hey Noel"

"Morning Noel"  
"Nice boxers Noel"  
"Looking good Noel"

Noel laughed.

"So Aria, I was wondering if you want to walk around with me at the amusement park. It's gonna be a total party."

Aria's eyes widened and her mouth fell open a bit.

"I-I would love to"

"Great"  
Noel walked into the room and kissed Aria, his hands moving lower and lower down her body by the second.

"Ew guys get a room"

"We're in a room Han"

Noel gave a light smile as he shut the doors and walked down the hall. Aria fell back and nearly fainted into Spencer's arms.

"He...is..so...dreeeamy"

The girls laughed. Alison stiffed a fake laugh and gently tangled her fingers into Emily's hand.

 _"Tunnel of Love"_ she whispered into Emily's ear. _"See you there"_


	4. Chapter 4-The Ghost Train

"Students!" Hackett yelled as the whole class were chatting and talking while walking into the amusement park "Meet back here at this point at 6pm sharp. If anybody is late, then there will be consequences..."

Everyone had already run off. Andrew and Spencer were holding hands and heading towards the cotton candy stall. Aria and Noel were running over to the biggest scariest roller coaster on the site. Hanna and Sean were walking straight to the Tunnel of love and that left Emily standing alone with Alison.

"So" Alison giggled "Where do you wanna go first?"

"G-ghost train" Emily replied.

"Okay"

Alison pulled Emily over to the long dark high building with ghosts hanging from the walls and skulls nailed to the door. It looked creepy-like people had died there.

"Okay there is haunted and then there is _haunted_ " Emily laughed, seeing the skulls nailed to the door.

"Oh don't be such a baby" Alison whined "It's not real. None of it is real. It's just there to scare you-to make you feel on edge"

"Why would you want to do that?"

"Because then you forget everything"

 _"Everything?"_

"Well not everything. Just every problem in your life. Every expectancy. Everything people say and think about you. Everything confusing. Everything sad. In a ghost train, all you are thinking about are the ghosts and goules and your watching out for the next scary thing. You don't have time to worry about anything else"

"Where on earth do you come up with these things?"  
"I don't come up with them. They're always there-you just have to be open minded enough to see them"  
"There you go again"  
"Shut up Em"

"You read a lot of books don't you Ali?"

Alison smiled and covered Emily's mouth with her index finger.

"Shh" she whispered to her "It's a secret"

Alison grabbed Emily's hand and ran inside the building. The inside was dark, but there was one lighted pathway leading to a big open room. Inside were a few teenagers, parents with their kids and one spotty teen, supposedly staff.

"Take your seat" croaked the spotty teen. Emily slipped into the seat right at the back and Alison sat on the one next to her.

"Scared?" she asked her. Emily shook her head. Alison smiled as if she knew Emily was lying.

"Well if you do get scared, then you can always hold onto me"

The ride started. The lights completely turned black and there were a few screams from the children sitting in front of Emily and Alison. The air got cold, as if somebody had lifted the roof off of the building Alison could feel Emily shivering. She wrapped her arm around her and she instantly stopped shivering. A skeleton suddenly popped out the side of the building. Emily jumped slightly and her initial reaction was to grab hold of Alison's hand. Alison didn't waste time-she tangled her fingers into Emily's and the two made eye contact for a brief moment (even though they couldn't really see each others eyes). A huge spider fell from the ceiling and landed a centimeter away from Emily's head. Emily let out a shy scream and Alison instantly started laughing.

"For such a tough jock like you, your a bit of a wimp" she told her. Emily would have gotten mad if anybody else had said that but with Alison, she couldn't get mad at her.

It was halfway through the ride now. The two girls had been holding hands for the entire ghost train journey. Emily would jump every once in a while and her hand would wrap tighter around Alison's. Just when things were getting a little boring, Emily heard Alison whisper something in her ear.

 _"You know the fun thing about the dark?"_ she said _"Nobody can see what your doing"_

Alison leaned forward and bit Emily's ear. It wasn't too hard, but it just came as a shock for Emily.

"Ali...what are you doing"

Alison laughed and kissed Emily on the cheek. Emily felt herself burning up and going bright red.

"Your such a prude" Alison giggled "You need to overcome that"

"Oh yeah Ali?" Emily was getting slightly annoyed and she raised her voice a little "If I was such a prude, then would I do this?"

Emily quickly leaned forward and kissed Alison passionately. She didn't jump at any of the jump scares because she was completely focused on Ali. Once the ride ended, Alison pulled away from Emily.

"That's more like it" she laughed.

The girls walked out of the ghost train not speaking the entire journey. Once they were fully back to daylight, Alison could see Emily was blushing.

"I-I'm not sure why I did that" Emily nervously stuttered.

"It's okay. What happens on the ghost train stays on the ghost train...if you want it to"

"I-I don't know"

"Well that's okay. Hey, what do you wanna go on next?"

From across the other side of the park, the girls could just about make out Hanna and Sean buying donuts, Spencer and Andrew were arguing with some poor staff girl about social rights and Aria and Noel were sharing a box of fries.

Emily glanced over to the triple loop roller coaster.

"How about that?" she said excitedly, pointing at the roller coaster. Alison nodded her head and the girls ran towards the queue.

"I hate queues" Alison moaned after three minutes of standing in line.

"It's only for a little while longer Ali. Stop moaning"

"But it frustrates me. I don't want to wait my turn-I just want to go"

"Well queuing gives you time to watch other people ride and the tension builds builds up"

"Guessing you watch a lot of movies"

"Guilty"

The girls laughed. Within a few moments, they were seated in the seat of the roller coaster.

"Scared?" Alison asked her for the second time today.

"Not at all"

Ali grabbed onto Emily's hand and rubbed it softly.

 _"Dammit Emily, don't blush. Don't you dare blush"_ Emily thought to herself. But she blushed...as always.

The ride started. People on the ride were screaming and cheering and raising their hands. Emily didn't have time to be scared. She was too focused on Alison.

"Woooo" Ali cheered, waving her arms in the air. "Isn't this fun Em?"

"Yeah!" Emily shouted at the top of her voice.

Alison's hair fluttered around with the wind of the roller coaster. Emily couldn't take her eyes off of her.

 _"You look beautiful"_ she mouthed under her breathe. If only she had the courage to say it out loud.


	5. Chapter 5-The Tunnel of Love

The girls spent hours and hours going on every single ride they could-some of them twice

"That was the best ride ever!" Alison screamed, coming off of the triple loop roller coaster for the second time "We should do it again?"

"No thanks" Emily was feeling slightly sick "I'm hungry"

"Well do you want pizza?"

"I fancy something sweet. Wanna grab some jam donuts?"

"Sure"

Alison skipped over to the donuts stall, Emily closely following behind her.

"How many do you want?"

"Just one"  
"Booooring. Can we please get 12 jam donuts in a box"

"Ali!"

"Relax. If we don't want them all, we can give some to the other girls"

"Your so naughty Ali"

"Not yet. But I will be"

Alison smirked and Emily blushed, not quite knowing why. Ali grabbed the donuts and Emily picked one out from the box. The girls walked over behind the stall.

"I've never tried a jam doughnut" Emily confessed.

"Really? Then why did you suggest them?"

"I don't know. They look nice. So what are they?"

"The clue's in the name Em. A doughnut with jam inside of it"

Emily laughed. She bit down into the doughnut and the jam exploded all over her face.

"You uhm...you got a little something Em" Alison laughed, looking at a very moody looking Emily with jam smeared all over her face. Emily pulled a tissue out of her pocket.

"No" Alison smiled "I'll get it"

Alison leaned forward and licked the jam off of Emily's face.

"Alison that tickles" Emily laughed. She could feel herself blushing...again

"Oh really?" Alison whispered, walking closer towards Emily "Is this any better?"

She moved her lips forward and kissed Emily fiercely. Both Emily and Alison dropped their donuts as their hands moved down each others waists. After a small while, Emily pulled away from Alison and quickly grabbed her bag.

"So, what do you want to go on next?" she awkwardly asked, as if nothing had happened.

"I have an idea"

Alison grabbed Emily by the tip of her fingers. Emily loved it when she did that. It made her tingle inside and feel all warm and fuzzy. Alison stopped running when she got to the tunnel of love.

"The Tunnel of Love?" Emily said in disgust "Why are we going in here?"

"Why do you think people go in the tunnel of love, Em"

"-So we're going in here?"

"Yup"

"Why?"  
"Why not?"

"Okay, fine"

Alison led Emily over to where a boat was bobbing and a grumpy old lady was directing adults and teens into the boats.

"Here" she moodily said to the girls. Emily nervously got in the boat first and Alison shortly after sat beside her.

"Exciting, right Em?"

Emily thought it was anything but exciting. It was awkward-way too awkward for her.

"Y-yeah. Exciting"

The lights started dimming and the ride started. The boat floated down a ramp and into a pink lighted room.

"This boat doesn't look very safe" Emily muttered as the boat rocked back and fourth over the deep water.

"Are you scared you might fall in?" Alison asked

"Not scared for me-scared for you"

"Your scared that I'll fall in?"

"Y-yeah"

"That's cute. Besides, if I do fall in, you will pull me out with your big strong arms"

"You think I have strong arms?"

"Of course"

Alison rested her head on Emily's shoulder.

 _"She thinks I have strong arms"_ Emily thought to herself _"Is she being serious, or just playing me?"_

A cupid hang above the boats as they moved into a blue room. It's arrow pinged on and off the bow.

"I've always wondered" Alison curiously asked "If cupids are real"

"What makes you wonder?"  
"Well if love at first sight is really a real thing, then how did it come about? Do cupids shoot you with miniature invisible arrows. Do you believe in love at first sight, Em?"

"I think I do"

"Well, that's what I think. That love at first sight is simply chosen because the cupids feel like you would make a good couple. I think I've been shot by a cupid"

"R-really?"

"Yes. Really"

"With who?"

"It's a secret"

Emily didn't bother asking any more questions. Once Alison said 'It's a secret' everybody knew not to question it further. Alison never told her own secrets. Nobody really knew anything about her, Emily thought.

"Have you been shot by a cupid, Em?" Alison asked.

"I-I don't know"

"Well I think you have"

"Really? How do you know?"

"I can tell"

"So who do you think I've been shot by the cupid with?"

"It's a secret"

It was okay when Alison wouldn't tell them her secrets, but now she wasn't telling Emily her own secrets.

"How do you know if you've been shot by a a cupid?" Emily asked curiously.

"You can just tell" Alison replied "You feel something click. People say when you first see the love of your life, your heart skips a beat. That skip is the cupid shooting a tiny invisible arrow into your heart, is what I think. Have you ever felt that?"

"I think so"

"Well there you go then. Your in love"

"I'm just not sure with who"

"Well let me know when you find out"

The ride suddenly ended. Alison gave Emily a quick kiss on the cheek and then made her way out of the ride-Emily followed.

"I think it's time to go now. The guys are probably waiting for us"

They ran over to where the rest of their class where standing. Emily looked at Alison swishing her hair around...and her heart skipped a beat.


	6. Chapter 6-The Midnight Fight

"Emily"

Emily heard a faint whisper. She lifted up her head and rubbed her eyes. She was in her bed back at the hotel. Kneeling over her in a tank top and shorts was Alison.

"Alison?" Emily whispered "It's like, the middle of the night. What are you doing awake?"

"I got bored" Alison replied.

"Your not supposed to even be awake"

"But I am. And I'm bored"  
"So you came climbing on my bed?"

"Yup"

Alison grabbed Emily's hands and pinned them down against her bed.

"What are you doing?" Emily quietly laughed.

"I want to play. I'm bored"

"Well, if you want to play at that game..."

Emily quickly escaped Alison's hands and wrestled her down onto the bed.

"Not so powerful now, eh Alison?"

Alison sarcastically laughed, her hands pinned above her heads.

"Well played, Emily Fields. Think fast"

She kicked Emily in the stomach until Emily was lying up the other end of the bed. Alison knelt over Emily rolled her eyes as Alison started laughing.

"Quieten down Ali" she whispered

"Why?"

"Because people are going to think that we're...you know..."

"Let them think what they want"

Alison yanked Emily's arms across her waist, causing her to roll flat on her face. Her arm were pinned up against her back and Alison was holding them firmly.

"Your so good at this" Emily muffled from underneath the pillow.

"Oh I'm just getting started"

Alison slowly started tickling Emily's thighs, causing Emily to hysterically laugh into her pillow. Emily fought back...she rolled back over and grabbed Alison's arms.

"Aren't you tired Ali?" She asked her, throwing her back down onto the bed and pinning her arms above her head.  
"Not at all. I've been lying awake and thinking"

"Thinking about what?"

"About what happened today at the amusement park"

Emily gulped.

"You mean when I threw up on the triple loop roller coaster? Because that was only because I had that huge slushie and then you.."

"No silly, not that. About what happened on the ghost train and behind the doughnut stall"

"Your going to have to be more specific Ali"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about"

Emily gulped again. She did know what she was talking about.

"Oh... _that_ "

"Yup. _That_ "

Emily quickly tried to break the conversation. She gently started tickling Alison's thighs and Alison laughed.

 _"Stop it that tickles!"_  
"That's kind of the idea- duh"

"Your not getting away with that..."

Alison shot bolt upright and knelt up high, Emily doing the same. They grabbed each others hands and desperately tried pushing each other down onto the bed.

"Your..hard...to...beat...Em" Alison told Emily, desperately trying to push her back down.

"Your no so bad yourself princess"

Alison stopped. She brought her hands back down to her side.

"Did you just call me princess?"

Emily blushed with embarrassment.

"I-I just...it's just..."

"Don't get all worked up over it. I think it's cute"

"Well do you want me to call you that all the time?"

"It's something I could get used to"

Alison and Emily both laughed. When the laughter died down, Alison had a look of seriousness on her face.

"Can I try something?" she whispered.

"S-sure"

Alison nervously leaned in and gave Emily a quick kiss on the lips

"What was that for?" Emily asked

"I'm not sure" Alison told her, with a look of honesty in her eyes. "What did it feel like?"

"Different"

"From what?"

"From...from everything. Like...like it's a completely new world"

"Well is that a good thing?"

"I..I think so"

"Well in that case..."

Alison leaned into Emily again and they kissed. This time, it was with more passion, like their kiss behind the doughnut stall. Alison slowly started laying back down until Emily was completely on top of her. Emily made a very bold move, and slipped her fingers up the leg of Alison's shorts. Alison grabbed Emily's tank top by the neck and pulled it closer towards her until they literally could not be any closer.

"You still have jam on your face, you know" Alison quietly laughed

"Well get it off then"

"Happily"

Alison again leaned in and kissed Emily, removing all the jam from her face.

"Is it gone now?"

"Yes"

Alison and Emily both laughed. Alison tucked her head into the pillow and wrapped her arms around Emily.

Next thing they knew, they were both asleep.


	7. Chapter 7-The Cereal

Emily woke up feeling really very tired. She tried to move her body but something was stopping her. More specifically, someone.

Alison.

Alison was lying down on Emily's stomach with her arms wrapped around her waist.

"Shit" Emily muttered under her breath. Slowly, she moved Alison's arms away from her side, trying not to wake her up, and crept down the ladder to the floor.

Emily was confused. Last night...she still didn't quite know what happened. Next thing she knew, she was waking up with Alison wrapped around her waist. Clutching her head, Emily walked over to the cupboard and took out a box of cereal. She tipped some into a plastic bowl and poured milk over it.

"Morning"

Emily turned around quickly, nearly dropping her bowl of cereal. Alison was standing behind her with a wicked cute smile.

"Ali" she said, almost like a gasp of shock. "When did you wake up?"

"About three minutes before you left the bed. It's cute that you didn't want to wake me up-I would have completely shook you until your eyes forced open"

Emily faked a laugh and turned back around to eat her breakfast cereal.

"Breakfast? Can you make me some?" Alison asked her

"S-sure"

Emily nervously poured Alison a bowl of cereal when she felt Alison's hands resting on her sides.

"W-what are you doing?" she asked her.

Alison ignored her. She moved her hands up and down Emily's thighs.

"Ali..."

"It's okay Em. I know"

Alison drew herself closer to Emily until their bodies were pressed together.

"Do you want this cereal or not?" Emily snapped, trying to change the subject.

"Yeah. Sure"

Emily handed Alison her breakfast cereal. Alison lifted the bowl over Emily's head, and tipped it over her.

"Ali!" Emily screamed "What the hell did you do that for?" Emily stood drenched in milk and bits and pieces of cereal scattered all over her torso. Alison giggled.

"Oh look" she shadily whispered "Your top is ruined. Looks like your going to have to take it off"

Emily raised her eyebrows when she figured out what Alison was doing. She smirked a little as she pulled her tank top off over her head.

"Go and get me another top" she huffed.

"Why would I do that?" Alison laughed "I would much rather stand here and look at your sexy abs"

Emily blushed.

 _"She just said I have sexy abs?"_ she thought to herself-she couldn't help smiling.

"Just grab me a top already" Alison walked over to Emily's suitcase and pulled out a tank top.

"Hmmm your going to have to catch me"

Alison held onto Emily's tank top and climbed up to Emily's bunk.

"Ali what are you doing" Emily laughed, hopelessly trying to get her top back.

Alison threw Emily's top onto where Spencer was still sleeping and it landed on Spencer's head.

"Ali" Emily hissed "Now I won't be able to get that back without waking her up"

"I don't mind that" Alison teased. Emily awkwardly climbed down her bunk, still wearing only her shorts and bra. Quietly, she slipped her top from the side of Spencer's bed and pulled it over her head.  
"I win" she sneered at Alison "Now help me clean this spilled breakfast up"

There were still odd pieces of breakfast cereal and milk on the floor. Alison jumped down from the top bunk and bent down next to Emily.

"Do you know where we're going today?" she asked her.

"I think we're just hanging 'round the pool today"

"That's fun. You can teach me how to swim"  
The girls suddenly heard a creaking. Spencer was slowly sitting up on her top bunk and rubbing her eyes.

"Why does it smell of moldy cornflakes in here?" was the first thing she said

"Well...I..um"

"We were just playing around and things got a little out of hand, didn't it Em?"

Alison winked at Emily and her face broke into a small smile.

"Y-yeah"

Aria and Hanna were emerging from their beds.

"I can't wait to get in the pool" Aria yawned, her eyes barely open "Noel is gonna look sooo cute..."

"Aria's in loooove, Aria's in looove" Hanna playfully chanted. Aria turned bright red.

"Isn't this great?" Alison added "For once, all five of us are in love"

She nudged her hand on top of Emily's and Emily felt butterflies swarming in her stomach.

"Is there something your not telling us Ali?" Spencer smirked

"Yeah Ali" Hanna said "Is there a boy involved?"

"Maybe. Maybe not. You have to figure it out"

"And what about you Emily?" Aria asked "Is there a boy in your life too?"

Emily panicked. 'No there is no stupid boy in my life' she thought. But she had to tell them something.

"Ben Coogan" she bravely lied. Aria, Spencer and Hanna all gasped.

 _"Ben Coogan?"_  
"That other boy sleeping in the boy's bedroom?"

"Y-yeah. H-he's cute, right?" Emily stuttered.

"Ooooh Emily has a crush" Hanna coed.

 _"Yeah I do"_ Emily thought.

"Well I'm going to shower" Spencer said, climbing down the ladder. "You coming Aria?"

"Sure"

Aria and Spencer grabbed their towels and headed for the showers.

Hanna, Emily and Alison were left alone in the bedroom.

"Is there something your not telling us, you two?" she suspiciously asked, folding her arms.  
"No"

"No. Why would there be?"  
"Because you two have been acting weird around each other for the past few days"

"Weird?"  
"How do you mean?"

"Look, guys, I saw you"

Alison and Emily gulped. They both looked at each other, scared.

"Saw us doing what?" Emily finally said.

"Last night" Hanna replied "I didn't want to say anything in front of the other girls"

"What did you see, Han?" Alison asked.

"Look, I woke up in the middle of the night because I couldn't sleep and I saw you two going at each other like a pair of wolves"  
"Going at each other?"

"Kissing, Em. And Ali don't you dare say it was practice because it looked like you were pretty into it. At first I thought I was dreaming but then I realized that you two act all jumpy and gooey around each other so I put two and two together. So, what is _this_?"

Emily's mouth was dry. She was speechless and she kept looking at Alison to see if she was going to say anything.

"Han you have to promise not to tell the other girls" Alison snapped "I mean it"  
"No no I wouldn't do that to you guys-your my best friends. And I have to say, I am totally okay with this relationship. If you love each other, then I'm not going to stop you from...doing that"

Emily laughed a little.

"I'm still not sure what _this_ is" Emily confessed, glancing back and forth from Alison and Hanna.

"Well let me help you" Hanna said, leaving the room "You clearly both like each other so why don't you just come out and say it...before things get too complicated"

Hanna left, supposedly to go to the bathroom.

"She's right you know" Alison whispered "We have to figure out what _this_ is"


	8. Chapter 8-The Sun Cream

The girls were by the pool. Alison was laid back in her pink and orange bikini, soaking the sun in. Aria and Noel were playing by the edge of the pool and trying to push each other in. Hanna and Sean were sitting on the edge of Hanna's sunbed, sharing a triple whipped ice cream. Spencer and Andrew were playing darts with some other kids that they had met, and Emily was practicing her swimming over in the long pool.

"Hey Em" Alison shouted, tipping her sunglasses over the top of her head. "Cream me, would you?"

Emily nearly choked down half the pool. She stood up in the shallow end to see Alison staring at her eagerly with a bottle of sun cream in her hand.  
"Sure Ali"

She climbed out of the pool, near to slipping on the water by the edge and gently snatched the bottle out of Alison's hand. Alison turned around and lay on her back with her arms above her heads. Her hand shaking, Emily squirted sun cream onto Alison's back.

"All over please Em" Alison told her with a slight smile. Emily's hands shook even more and she started making circles of cream on Alison's back.

"Make sure you rub it in my thighs" Alison giggled. Emily blushed and her mouth went slightly dry with her lack of breathing. She slowly made her way down Alison's back until she reached her thighs. She rubbed the cream in gently, furiously blushing. She slipped her fingers down Alison's bikini bottom and rubbed the cream in.

"I-I'm done" she quickly said, popping the lid back onto the cream bottle and backing away.

"Your not done yet" Alison insisted, grabbing onto Emily's hand. She pulled Emily back towards the sunbed.

"You haven't got any cream on" she laughed "Here, lie down"

Alison got up. and pushed Emily face down onto the sunbed.

"I-I don't need any cream right now..."

"Oh relax"

Alison climbed onto Emily and put her leg's either side of hers. She slowly un-popped the lid to the sun cream bottle and squirted some onto Emily's back.

"Ali that's so cold" Emily laughed

"Oh don't be such a baby"

Alison began rubbing circles of cream into Emily's back.

"Oooh that feels good" Emily quietly groaned. Immediately realizing what she had said she pretended to cover it up with a cough.

"Don't worry hun" Alison laughed. She slowly moved her hands down Emily's back and slipped her fingers down the sides of Emily's bikini bottom.

"What are you doing" Emily quietly giggled

"Relax" Alison whispered right into Emily's ear. She rubbed her fingers up and down the side of Emily's legs.

"Turn over" she said quietly.

"What?  
"I _said_ turn over"

Emily rolled over onto her back. She found Alison' face inches away from hers. Their lips were just about to touched when they heard a loud noise.

"HE HEM"

They quickly turned their heads to see Hanna darting her eyes towards Spencer and Aria, who were walking over to where Alison and Emily were lying down. Alison instantly scurried down to the other end of the sunbed and pretended to be on her phone

"Hey guys" Aria chirpily greeted them

"Hey"

"Hey"

Spencer and Aria both sat down on the sunbed next to Hanna's sunbed and started giggling

"What's so funny?" Alison asked them

"Oh nothing" they smirked "Just you two"

Alison and Emily gulped. They darted their eyes back and forth from each other.

"U-us two? What about us two?" Emily nervously stammered

Aria pulled out her phone and started opening a message.  
"This" she smiled, holding her phone in front of Emily's face. Displayed on the screen was a picture of Emily and Alison kissing behind the doughnut stall, sent from a blocked ID. Emily's heart traveled up to her throat.

"Who sent you this" she harshly asked.

"Who cares?" Spencer laughed "This is so adorable! I knew that there was something going on between you two"

"Delete it NOW"

Spencer and Aria backed away slowly.

"Em, this wasn't just sent to us. It was sent to the entire class. Whoever sent it signed themselves as 'A'"

Alison shot bolt upright and started breathing heavily with a stressed look in her eye. She grabbed a strapless jumpsuit and pulled it over her head. Then, without hesitation, she ran and pushed open the outdoor exit to the hotel and ran.

"Ali!" Hanna called "Ali where are you going?"  
Alison didn't stop to look back. She had just run without her bag-without anything. Or anyone.

"Was it something I said?" croaked Aria, still holding the phone in the exact same position and looking very confused.

"I don't know"

Emily shot up and pulled a tank top over her head. She ran to the gate and burst it open...but Alison was gone.

"She's gone" Emily said, tears welling up in her eyes "She's left"


	9. Chapter 9-The Cops

It was getting dark and Alison still hadn't returned. The police were taking notes from people round the pool. Emily was walking up and down, her fist in her mouth worrying like hell.  
"So, Miss Dilaurentis just got up and ran?" Asked the beefy police officer in his French accent for like the hundredth time.

"YES" Emily shouted at them, with a tone of annoyed "SHE JUST GOT UP, PUT HER JUMPSUIT OVER HER BIKINI AND LEFT. WHAT PART OF THAT DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND?"

She started flooding with tears and the police officer tucked away his notepad in his belt.

"Look, kid, we are doing everything you can to find your friend. Who knows? Maybe she just fancied doing a little bit of shopping..."

"I TOLD YOU, SHE DIDN'T TAKE ANYTHING WITH HER! SHE DIDN'T TAKE HER BAG OR HER PURSE. SHE DIDN'T EVEN TAKE HER SUNGLASSES!" Hanna wrapped her arms around Emily's back and sat Emily down on her bed.

"Em" Aria said, walking over towards Emily and giving her a hug "I know your upset about Alison but I have to ask, what did that picture mean?"

Emily lifted her head up from her hands, her lip quivering.

"I'm not sure" she huskily whispered "I'm really not"

"Well Em..why did you...I mean"

"I think I'm in love with her" she croaked. Hanna and Aria quietly gasped and hugged Emily's head as she cried into her shirt.

"Em, Alison doesn't like girls" Aria said "I'm guessing..."

"Yeah" Emily whispered "I think so"

"So does Alison...like you?"  
"I don't know. I really don't. I don't know if she's just playing me or she actually feels something...and I probably never will know"

She burst into tears again onto Hanna's shoulder, and a tear trickled down Hanna's face by the look of her friend looking so broken.

"She's only been gone 11 hours" Aria tried to comfort her "The police will find her"

"11 hours is a long time. A lot can happen in 11 hours"

"Emily, Alison is one of the strongest bravest people I know. She would not let anything bad happen to her.

Spencer came running into the room.

"The police have nothing" she miserably said, sitting down next to Hanna "They want to interview you again Em"

"Un fricking believable" Emily snapped angrily "Ali could be rotting in a ditch somewhere and these cops want to interview me instead of trying to find her so they can get the same information from me for the millionth time"

"Emily, calm down"

"No! No I am going to do this interview and tell them every single thing they want to know"

She stormed out of the room and found the big french cop.

"Excuse me" she angrily said, tapping the cop on his shoulder. He turned around and looking up at Emily.

"Wot" he grunted "I told you kid, we are doing the best we can to find your friend..."  
"Well it's not enough"

"Tell me kid, where do you think your friend is?"

"I-I don't..."

"Is there anywhere that you think your friend would go? Her favorite place in the area? Someone she knows who she could possible go and visit?"  
Emily's heart stopped when the cop had said 'Her favorite place to go. Her brain left the room for a minute and flash backed to a day she had spent with Alison...

 _The girls were alone in a classroom at school studying for a test. Alison was laying down postcards._

 _Emily: We're supposed to be studying. You planning a trip?_  
 _Alison: You and me in sweet Paris? How does that sound?_  
 _Emily: Maybe we should learn how to parle Francais before we go_

 _Alison: Well we could start in the south of France. Dancing in sunflower fields, lounging around in our bikinis in the French Riviera. You'd look so good on top of the Eiffel tower. Wind in your hair..._

 _Emily: How long are we going away for?_  
 _Alison: How about forever?_

Emily entered the room again and started heavily panting.

"That's where she is" she half panted, half whispered

"Where who is?" asked the cop.

"Who do you think" she shouted, running to the door and forcing it open. Emily ran down the stairs as fast as she could and headed outside.

"She's at the Eiffel Tower"

As quick as she could, Emily ran. She ran faster than she had ever ran before. She ran out the gate by the pool and down to the end of the road. There was a sign above her head.

 _The Eiffel Tower-5miles_

"Five Miles?" Emily laughed slightly "That's a long way...I can manage it though..."

She started running in the direction that the sign told her to go. She ran past pedestrians, gangs and street beggars. It wasn't long before she started getting tired and stopped. Leaning her hands onto her knee, she took a sip from a bottle of water stuffed in her jacket.

 _"I can do this"_ she told herself _"For Ali"_

Her phone buzzed and she had various text messages

 _Spencer: WHERE R U? THE COPS ARE GOING CRAZY_

 _Aria: DO YOU KNOW WHERE ALI IS? IF SO, THEN TELL US!_

 _Hanna: EM THE FOOD IS HERE. WANT ME TO SAVE YOU SOME?_

Emily laughed at the last text but ignored them all. She dropped her phone back into her pocket and kept running towards the Eiffel Tower.

She had made it. She was standing at the bottom of the Eiffel Tower, but Alison was nowhere to be seen.

"ALI" She called out, cupping her hands over her mouth "ARE YOU THERE?"

She looked up and she could just make out the figure of a person...standing on the top of the Eiffel Tower, gazing over the balcony.

"Crap" Emily muttered. But will all the power she had, she ran up the stairs. As she ran, she thought of every moment she had ever spent with Alison. All those sleepover, all those fun trips to carnivals, all those kisses. She didn't stop running until she reached the top, calling Alison's name at every second she could. Finally, she reached the top panting heavily. Leaning over the balcony and gazing at the stars, was Alison.


	10. Chapter 10-The Eiffel Tower

The night was clear-not a cloud in sight. The stars shone down onto Paris making it look beautiful. There was no wind, just calmness.

"Alison" Emily smiled. Alison turned around smiled back.

"Emily"

She ran towards Emily and swung her arms around her neck.

"I'm so glad to see you" Emily started crying into the shoulder of Alison's jumpsuit "You have no idea how worried you made me. I felt broken..."

Alison dug her head into the Emily's shoulder.

"I'm so sorry Em" she whispered, a tear falling down her face

"Why did you run Ali?" Emily asked, her hands on Alison's shoulders "Why did you just suddenly run off when we were around the pool. You didn't say anything, you didn't take anything, you just ran"

"I needed time to think" Alison replied "I just needed to figure a few things out, that's all"

"Like what?"

"Like us"

Emily gulped when Alison said 'us'. Her heart skipped a beat.

"So what did you decide?"

Alison grabbed Emily's hand and started rubbing her fingers. Emily felt shivers go up and down her body.

"I love you, Emily Fields" she admitted, her eyes welling up with tears of emotion. Emily had never seen Alison like this. She looked so confused and so lost.

"But you like boys" Emily told her "Isn't that what you said? You like boys"

"I do like boys. I just...I like you too"

"I think the correct term for that is Emily-Sexual"

Alison laughed.

"Yeah. I'm Emily-Sexual"

Emily threw her arms around Alison's neck and hugged her tightly.

"Don't ever run away again, do you hear me?" she whispered into Alison's ear. "You had me worried sick. I thought something terrible had happened to you..."

"Okay. But Em, if I ever do want to run away, come with me"

Emily nodded her head, tears welling up in her eyes.  
"So how did you find me?"

"I remembered that day when we were studying in the classroom and you were planning your trip to Paris. You said I would look good on the Eiffel Tower...and that's when it clicked that you were up here..."

"I meant that you know. I said you would look good on the Eiffel Tower and now...here you are...I love you so much Emily.

Alison softly kissed Emily on the lips and Emily turned it into a passionate French kiss.

"Be right back" Alison whispered. She walked into a small square building in the center of the Eiffel Tower's tip and came out carrying a few blankets and a pillow. She laid them down on the floor.

"What is this Ali?" Emily nervously asked her.

"This" Alison began "This is us. This is you and me in sweet Paris"

"Are you saying what I think your saying?" Emily laughed slightly

"I'm saying exactly what you think I'm saying" Alison answered.

"But Ali...you don't really...do you really want to...?"

"I'd rather with you than a drunk frat boy on a Saturday night round the back of a few trashcans." Emily giggled. She had always loved Alison's sense of humor. She ran towards Alison and kissed her.

Alison slowly backed away and unzipped her jumpsuit, revealing her bikini top and bottom. Emily blushed furiously.

"Your turn Em" Alison laughed. Emily nervously dropped her jacket and unbuttoned her shirt.

"It's cold" Emily giggled

"You'll soon warm up"

Emily blushed even redder. She unzipped her jeans and dropped them to the floor.

"It's _freezing_ "

Alison laughed and stepped closer towards Emily.

"You" she began "Have a great body"

Emily laughed and ran her fingers through Alison's hair.

"I swim...remember?"

"Oh yeah. You do"

Alison wrapped her arms round Emily's head and Emily put her hands on Alison's waist. The pair started kissing each other, giggling in between each breath.

"Are you sure?" Emily whispered closely into Alison's ear.

"I'm sure"

She grabbed Emily's neck and pulled her down onto the blanket on top of her. Emily stared at Alison, her beautiful golden hair swirling around the pillow.

"I love you Ali" Emily softly whispered into Alison's ear.

"I love you too Em"


	11. Chapter 11-The Greeting

Emily woke up, her head throbbing. She didn't know where she was. Looking down, she realized that she was completely naked. Alison was lying down next to her, cuddling her hips. She too, was completely naked.

"Where am I" Emily yawned. She stood up and wrapped a blanket around her body. And then she remembered-last night. She had found Alison on top of the Eiffel Tower and they had...spent the night together.

"Morning sexy" Alison said. Emily suddenly turned around, holding onto the blanket. Alison was sitting up, a blanket wrapped around her bare body.  
 _"She just called me sexy"_ Emily thought

"You called me sexy?"

"Shy on the streets, sexy in the sheets. And I just experienced that first hand" Emily laughed, her hair blowing in the wind.

"Ali, shouldn't we go back to the hotel?"

Emily had a million messages from her friends

 _Spencer: EMILY WHERE R U? Aria: R U WITH ALI? Spencer: DAMMIT EMILY WHERE R U? Hanna: LET ME KNOW U R OK_

 _Hanna: I'M SORRY I DIDNT SAVE U ANY FOOD_

 _Aria: GIVE ME A CALL LET ME KNOW UR OK_

 _Hanna: IF YOUR GETTING FRISKY WITH ALI THEN I TOTALLY WON'T TELL ANYONE_

Emily laughed at the last text.

"We should get going" Emily said, pulling her shirt over her arms and buttoning it up "The girls are all worried about us. Plus this place opens to the public in about 2 hours..."

"You know Em. I like you a lot better like this"

She crawled up to Emily and started unbuttoning her shirt again.

"Ali" Emily giggled "Seriously"

Alison leaned forward and gave Emily a long kiss. Emily still blushed every time Alison came near her. Emily re-re-buttoned her shirt up and held her hand out. Alison gently grabbed her hand and they made their way down the stairs.

"OH MY GOSH EMILY WE WERE SO WORRIED"

Hanna flung her arms round Emily as she entered the hotel, Alison behind her. It didn't look like the girls had got much sleep, as they all had bags under their eyes and their hair looked like dead animals.

"H-hey guys" Alison nervously crept in the door with a cute smile on her face

"Ali!"

Hanna, Spencer and Aria ran over to Alison and squeezed her to death with hugs.

"Oh my gosh Ali we were so worried!" Aria said, nearly crying

"Oh relax guys" Alison huffed "I was only gone for one night"

"So where were you?" Spencer asked.

"We were...on top of the Eiffel Tower"

"What?" Hanna Aria and Spencer all gasped.

"Y-yeah"  
"Both of you?"

"Yes"  
"All night?"

"Y-yeah"

There was an awkward silence between the girls and after a while they raised their eyebrows.

"Oh" said Hanna "So you guys..."

"...Yeah"

Aria, Spencer and Hanna all started giggling

"What's so funny?" Alison snapped

"Oh nothing. Just you two little lovebirds acting all gooey and shy around each other. It's just so cute!"  
Alison and Emily blushed. Alison laced her fingers into Emily's.

"So guess what" Aria said, swinging her arms over Alison and Emily's shoulders "Noel Kahn is having a last night sleepover and everyone is sleeping in his room!"

"How would that work" Emily laughed "There are 23 people in the class and only 5 beds in that room.

"I'm sure some people will bring pillows and stuff and sleep on the floor. Others will sleep in the same bed, or top and tail. Besides, we will probably all be so drunk that we won't care where the hell we're sleeping"

"Sounds fun" Ali said

Aria's phone buzzed loudly. She nervously pulled it out and checked the message.

"What is it?" Hanna asked. Aria's mouth dropped open a little. She held the screen up to the girl's faces. It was a picture of Emily on top of Alison in a press up position, unclothed. Alison had her hands in Emily's hair and they were kissing.

"This was last night" Emily nervously whispered. "Aria, who sent you this?"  
"The same person that sent me that last picture of you two...'A'"

"Wait someone was watching us?" Alison loudly gasped "That is so...messed up"

"OMG Aria you have to send me that photo" Hanna squealed

"Shut up Hanna" Spencer rolled her eyes "Does anybody know who 'A' is?"

"No" Alison announced "But who cares anyway? This was only sent to you...right?"  
"Yeah this one was. But the last one was sent to everyone in the class"

"You coming to my last night party tonight ladies?"

Noel walked up to the girls again, with just his boxers on

"Wouldn't miss it" Spencer sarcastically said

"Great great. Em, Ali, we got a bunk reserved just for you" he winked. Emily and Alison both blushed.

"W-whatever Noel" Alison nervously laughed "Just promise me you and Aria won't be too loud"  
"Can't make any promises"

Aria blushed and Hanna nudged her shoulder.

"Spence, I got a bunk reserved for you and Andrew too"  
"How kind of you Noel" said Spencer, sarcasm in her voice

"Hanna and Sean, you got the pile of beanbags in the corner of the room"

Hanna rolled her eyes

"Greatly appreciated Noel"

Noel ran off back to his room.

"Tonight is gonna be a total party" Aria jumped around the room "I can't wait!"

"Let's hope Hanna finally losers her v-gar" Alison said. Hanna sadly shook her head

"Not on the stupid beanbags I won't"

The 5 girls laughed. What they didn't know was that A was coming to the sleepover too...and was not gonna get much sleep.


	12. Chapter 12-The Games

"You can have that bed" Noel Kahn grinned, pointing at the bottom bunk. Ali jumped straight onto the bed and Emily jumped on top of her.

"Jesus christ, Em. Can't keep yourself off me now?" Alison giggled. Emily pecked her lightly on the lips.

"I can't help it" Emily smiled, rolling off of her "Your just so beautiful"  
"Well, I know" Ali winked, sitting up "But your more beautiful"  
"Uhhhhh, are you guys done?" Hanna laughed, throwing a pillow at Emily's head.

"Leave them, Han" Spencer teased, nudging Hanna on the arm. "They're in love- they're allowed"

"Save that for later ladies" Noel Kahn said out of nowhere "We've got plenty of games for tonight. Spin the bottle, truth or dare, FMK..."  
"FMK?"  
Noel laughed and bowed his head, almost as if he was embarrassed.

"Fuck marry kill" he told them "I give you 3 people, you say which one you would fuck, marry and..."  
"Yeah, we get it" Alison interrupted, bouncing off the bed and standing straight up to Noel with her arms folded "And you know how much I love party games-I always win"  
-

The circle of students sat on the ground with the light dimmed. Anyone who didn't know Rosewood high wood have thought it was a meeting to contact the dead. Hanna Marin, Spencer Hastings, Aria Montgomery, Emily Fields, Alison Dilaurentis, Noel Kahn, Sean Ackard, Andrew Campbell, Ben Coogan, Lucas Gottesman, Mona Vanderwaal, Bridget Wu, Holden Strauss, Paige McCullers, Jenna Marshall, Adam Dickinson, Naomi Ziegler, Jamie Brown and the twins Cindy and Mindy sat in a circle around an empty beer bottle.

"So everyone knows the rules right?" Noel sneered "Anyone can kiss anyone"

Everyone gulped-the thought of kissing one of their friends scared them.

"It can be as short as a second" he continued "Or as long as you like. Everyone ready?"

Nobody moved, but all stiffly nodded their heads. Noel took the bottle in his hands and spun it. Everyone watched it with such carefulness, scared to death of it landing on them. Eventually, the bottle died down and landed on...Spencer.

"Oh hell no" Spencer huffed. Noel chuckled. He span the bottle again and it landed on...Jenna.

"You are kidding" Jenna scoffed. Everyone burst into laughter "Alright, quiet down"  
Closing her eyes as tight as she could, Jenna leaned over and pecked Spencer on the lips.

"That was gross" Spencer whispered. Jenna nodded her head in agreement.

"That was sooooooo hot!" Jamie Brown cheered, giving Adam Dickinson a slapping high five.

"Yeah alright, you gorillas" Alison huffed, folding her arms. "Spin the stupid thing again"

Noel span and it landed on Andrew, and then Aria.

"Sorry Spence" Aria apologized before kissing Andrew lightly on the lips.

"It's fine" Spencer laughed. The bottle span again.

 **Cindy + Ben**

"Well that was unexpected" Hanna exclaimed.

 **Alison + Lucas**  
"Seems like Hermie has a hidden talent for kissing" Alison laughed.

"You know, I've actually started to grow to that nickname" Lucas replied.

 **Jamie + Hanna**

"So gross" Hanna pushed Jamie's shoulders away

 **Aria + Holden**

"Here we are again" Holden whispered

"Wait WHAT?"

 **Bridget + Mona**

"No words" Spencer laughed

 **Andrew + Sean**

"Priceless!" Alison clapped like a seal.

 **Spencer + Aria**

"Team Sparia on a whole new level" Hanna joked.

"Shut up Han" Aria growled

 **Noel + Alison**

"Not like we've never been here before" Alison shrugged

"Same old" Noel agreed

 **Cindy + Mindy**

"Time to explore the flowers in their attic" Alison laughed

"Seriously, Ali. That wasn't even funny" Spencer huffed  
"Oh, it was hilarious babe"

 **Adam + Alison**

"Oh boy!"  
"Don't get too touchy, mate"  
 **Naomi + Bridget**

"Wooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" The two girls screamed like drunk frat girls while everyone else covered their ears.

"Time to move onto the next game?" Noel suggested.

"One more time" Alison insisted  
Noel did as he was told. He quickly span the bottle and it landed on Paige McCullers.

"Alright then" Noel tutted. He span it again and it landed on...Emily. Paige's face turned into a huge excited grin.

"Your kidding me" Alison screamed "I'm not having my girlfriend kiss pigskin!"

"Easy princess" Sean tried to calm her "It's just a peck"  
Paige practically threw herself on top of Emily and pecked her on the lips.

"Hiiii" she squealed, her face so close to Emily's "I'm Paige. Want my number?"  
Alison stood on her feet. She nudged Paige with her heels on the thigh, causing her to fall over.

"Emily is mine!" She growled, slamming on top of Paige. She pressed her hand down on Paige's neck and she nearly choked. Everyone in the room were on their feet and slowly backing away from the fighting girls.

"Give up, princess!" Paige sneered "Emily was all over me in that kiss!"  
Alison climbed on top off of Paige and wiped her mouth.

"You call that all over you?" She laughed, grabbing Emily roughly on the wrist and pulling her towards her "This is all over!"  
Violently, Alison crashed her lips with Emily's. She didn't bother doing any of that closed mouth nonsense, as she had something to prove. There was such aggressiveness in the kiss that after a while, Emily's mouth felt bruised.

"That was fucking all over!" Alison winked. She kicked Paige one last time and everyone started cheering.

"W-woah" Emily blushed, sweetly "Two girls just fought over me"

"Now" Alison said, sitting back down "Let's start another game, shall we?"


	13. Chapter 13-The Games Pt2

"It's time to play Noel's extreme showdown" Noel announced, giving Adam a high five

"That's a made up game" Hanna signed "But go on"

"Okay so here are the rules" Noel started, beckoning the teenagers to come towards him "But beware, things may get a little extreme"  
"Sounds riveting" Alison yawned "Get to the point"  
"Okay so. The players will be split in half-half of you on team blue and half on team red"  
"Can we please have different team names, baby?" Aria begged

"Okay" Noel agreed "We'll vote on team names later. So anyway, one of us starts in the middle of the circle and chooses a person from each team. They then must name their activity that each person has to do. After the players have completed the activity, the middle player votes who performed the task the best. That person will win one point for their team and the team to reach 10 points first wins"  
"What do we win?" Spencer asked

"That's the fun part" Noel grinned "The winning team gets to pick one player from the losing team to do whatever they want them to do until we get back to Rosewood"  
"It is sooo on!" Sean screamed, causing the room to cheer and high five each other.

"Okay, so we got the teams" Noel said "On team Sexy Soldiers we have Emily, Sean, Hanna, Ben, Paige, Mona, Cindy, Adam, Naomi and yours truly"

"Here we goooo!" Ben cheered.

"And on the Horny Hikers we have Alison, Andrew, Spencer, Jamie, Bridget, Mindy, Lucas, Jenna, Holden and Aria"

"That name doesn't even make sense" Alison groaned.

"It's totally dope!" Jamie screamed.

"I'm standing in the middle first" Noel announced "Seeing as I am the creator of this game"

Everyone was scared out of their minds. They had no idea what Noel was going to make them do.

"From Team 1, I choose Hanna. From Team 2 I choose Lucas!"  
Hanna and Lucas nervously stepped in the middle of the room. Lucas gave Hanna a coy smile and Hanna replied with a wave.

"So folks" Noel grinned like a game show host "What shall we make them do?"  
Nobody responded, but looked eagerly at the pair standing in the middle of the floor playing with their hands.

"Hanna Marin and Lucas Gottesman. Your task is give each other a hickey and whoever's is biggest wins the point"  
The rest of the students ooed aaed.

"No no no no no" Lucas said "Absolutely not I am not giving this beautiful girl a sex bruise"  
"If you forfeit, Hermie, the opposing team instantly wins the point"

"Do it dude!" Jamie yelled "For the team!"  
Lucas took a deep breathe. He edged towards Hanna and stood on his tip toes.

"I can't believe I'm doing this" the boy muttered "This goes against everything I said I'd never do"

He carefully bit down on Hanna's neck, causing her to flinch a little. Lucas grinded his teeth against Hanna's skin and everyone watched closely.

"There" Lucas said quickly "It's done"

"Hanna" Noel offered, gesturing his hand out "Please proceed to the task"

Hanna did it in no problem. She pulled Lucas's head towards her and sharply bit down on his skin, causing him to whimper a little.

"Did I just hear a whimper from you, Hermie?" Noel laughed. Lucas blushed. "Right, time to see who wins this round"  
He closely examined the two student's necks, running his fingers along the bruised skin.

"HANNA WINS THE ROUND!" He shouted, raising Hanna's hand into the air. The team on the left side cheered and gave Hanna multiple high fives.

"Your turn, girly" Noel said, giving Hanna a gripped high five as she stepped into the center.

"This'll be fun" Hanna giggled "Ben and Aria, would you please step into the ring"

"I am so gonna kill you for whatever you are about to make me do" Aria growled, staring through Hanna's eyes.

"Ben and Aria" Hanna grinned "You both have to remove eachother's shirts...with your teeth"  
Both of the students blushed. Ben nervously smiled and scratched the back of his neck.

"Hey" he smiled like a dork "Wanna go first?"  
"Sure"

Aria bent down and gripped the bottom of Ben's shirt with her teeth. She tugged it up as fast as she could. She couldn't quite pull it over Ben's head and everyone started laughing.

"Shut up" Aria laughed, her face turning red.

"Need some help, lil lady?" Ben offered, seeking a cheer from the crowd.

"No no no I got it" Aria insisted. Suddenly, there was a tearing sound. Aria looked down to where she had been biting the shirt and it had a huge tear in it.

"Woops. Your turn"  
Ben clapped and urged his friends to clap with him. He bit his teeth down to the bottom of Aria's shirt and within 3 seconds, it was over her head.

"Well, I think it's safe to say that BEN WINS THIS ROUND" Hanna announced, causing Ben's team to cheer.

"Okay okay okay" Ben smirked, winking at every girl In the room that he could "For the next round, I choose the hottest kids on the block-Noel and Ali!"  
Everyone gasped. They were remembering the last time that sex driven Noel Kahn and the hot princess Alison Dilaurentis had done anything like this. It was at Noel's end of year party last year when Noel drank vodka from Alison's belly button and licked her body head to toe. It was a real sight to see.

"Up for round two?" Noel smirked, springing up to the center.

"You know it" Alison replied. "So, what you got us doing?"

"You two have to be seductive towards each other and the one who _triggers_ the other the quickest wins"

Everyone ooed and cheered. Alison almost couldn't believe what she was about to do.

"Triggers" she said "As in..."

"Yep" Ben smirked.

"What are the rules" Noel asked.

"No direct contact with your triggering area" Ben smirked. Alison rolled her eyes.

"This is stupid" she said. "I'm going first"  
All the boys wolf whistled. Alison stood on her tiptoes and whispered something in Noel's ear. Noel gulped a little as Alison pulled away and bit her lip at him.

"That was hot" Noel laughed "But not enough"  
"Alright then" Alison pouted. She circled her fingers around the middle of his jeans and bit his ear slightly. She then whispered something else in his ear and dug her nails into the boys back.

"Getting better, Dilaurentis" Noel jeered.

"I'm not done" she snapped, whispering something else in his ear. Noel's face suddenly turned red and his eyes widened.

"Stop the clock" he sighed. Alison giggled. "My turn, Dilaurentis. Get ready"

Alison pursed her lips as Noel leaned in and whispered in her ear.

"You see that girl behind me" he whispered "That's your girlfriend" Alison looked behind Noel at Emily who had her mouth open.

"Mmmm she makes you so hot doesn't she" Noel continued "She gets you so wet" Alison bit her lip until it nearly bled "Imagine her right now. Kissing your neck, brushing her lips against yours, biting down on your ear" Alison blushed furiously.

"Imagine her unzipping your jeans and touching you...imagine her inside you"

"OKAY NOEL YOU WIN"

Everyone on Noel's team cheered. Alison made eye contact with Emily, and winked. Emily pointed to herself in shock and Alison nodded, making a heart with her hands. Emily shortly did the same.


	14. Chapter 14-The GamesPt3

The game continued with Sean vs Spencer. They were ordered to remove one item of underwear without taking their clothes off and the one that did it the fastest wins.

"But that's not fair" Sean moaned "A bra is easier to take off!"  
"As if you would know" Spencer burned. The class whistled and ooed.

"You win, Hastings"

 **SS:3**

 **HH:1**

"Alright Mona, Jamie" Spencer started "Make the sexiest sounds you can and the one that turns me on the most, wins"  
"Dam Hastings taken the dark side" Alison cheered.

"I think she's a little drunk" Hanna informed.

"JAMIE WINS" Spencer announced a while later.

 **SS:3**

 **HH:2**

"Paige and Holden" Jamie grinned "Tongue battle each other and whoevers tongue reaches the roof of the mouth of the other person first wins"

"What kind of a dare is that!?" Paige shrieked "Holden isn't even my type"  
"I think we all know that, Ellen DeGeneres" Jamie said "Who cares, anyway. It's just a bit of fun"  
Paige sighed. Soon enough, the two were tongue tackling.

"Fuck this stupid game Holden you win"

 **SS:3**

 **HH:3**

"Emily, Aria, would you please stand in the middle of the circle"

"You are kidding me" Emily mumbled.

"You two have to make out" Holden announced "First one to moan looses"  
"That's insane" Aria scoffed "No no I am NOT doing that"  
"Scared of showing your gay side, Montgomery?"  
"It's not that" Aria gritted through her teeth "Emily's one of my best friends making out just makes things _weird_ "

"It's just a dare, guys" Noel Kahn interrupted "Stop being such wet sandwiches"

"Fine" Emily huffed.

"One more thing" Holden put in "You have to do it _lying down_ "

"That's crazy" Aria insisted "You can't...we can't...I won't..."  
"DO IT DO IT DO IT DO IT"

Emily sighed. She lay down on her back, Aria reluctantly climbing on top of her.

"This is so weird" Aria whispered

"Tell me about it" Emily sighed. The kiss started off gentle, no tongues involved. After a short while, Aria forced her tongue into Emily's mouth.

"Mmm" Emily moaned. Suddenly realizing what she had done, she pulled away and covered her mouth.

"Too gay to function, Fields" Noel teased. Emily just laughed.

 **SS:3**

 **HH:4**

"Uhhh Paige and Andrew" Aria decided "You guys can both dance, right?"  
"A little" Paige admitted

"I smell a dance off!"  
Music immediately started playing from Noel Kahn's ipod.

"Go on then, McCullers" Andrew challenged "Show us what you got"

Paige started off slow. She hit the floor a few times, foot tricks, but was soon doing a full on windmill.

"Who knew McCullers was such a good break dancer" Andrew admitted

"Show us what you got then, Campbell" Paige said. Andrew didn't quite know what to do. He busted a few Michael Jackson moves, did a handstand, and then tripped.

"It's NOT FUNNY" Andrew growled as everyone laughed

"Your a total clutz" Aria laughed "Paige wins"  
 **SS:4**

 **HH:4**

"Naomi and Bridget" Paige laughed "Sing off!"

"Your kidding" Alison laughed "Making them sing? That girl is so lame"  
"Give her a chance, Ali" Emily hissed in her ear "Wait...how are you on this side of the room?"  
"It's not breaking the rules, Em. I just snuck over here to see you" Alison smiled.

"To see me?" Emily asked, surprised.

"Yeah, silly" Alison whispered "You just looked so cute from over the other side of the room that I couldn't resist you any longer"

Emily blushed and fiddled with her hands.

"Your so cute when your embarrassed" Alison told her.

"Some interesting moves there Bridget" Paige choked "You win!"

 **SS:4**

 **HH:5**

"Cindy and Lucas" Bridget called

"Are you kidding me not again" Lucas spat "I can't afford to be embarrassed again I mean it was bad enough the first time when..."  
"K you done, Hermie?" Bridget laughed "Cindy and Lucas, recite as many digits as you can of Pi"  
"Your not serious" Noel laughed "What kind of boring ass dare is that?"  
"It's not like these two caged up losers can do anything else" Bridget insisted "Now come on, show me what you got"  
Cindy took a deep breathe.

"3.141592653589793238462643383279502884197169399375105820974944592307816406286208998628034825342117067982148086513282306647093844609550582231725359408128481117450284102701938521105559644622948954930381964428810975665933446128475648233786783165271201909145648566923460348610454326648213393607260249141273724587006606315588174881520920962829254091715364367892590360011330530548820466521384146951941511609433057270365759591953092186117381932611793105118548074462379962749567351885752724891227938183011949129833673362440656643086021394946395224737190702179860943702770539217176293176752384674818467669405132000568127145263560827785771342757789609173"

"No way was that freaking possible" Hanna laughed "How did she..."  
"Practice" Cindy said, with a hair flick.

"Forget it" Lucas grumbled "I can barely recite the first 10. Cindy wins"

 **SS:5**

 **HH:5**

"Sean and Jenna" Cindy announced "Your task is to balance on your hand for the longest"  
"Your kidding, aren't you?" Jenna laughed "I can barely do a pressup"

Oh come on, Uma Thurman, give it a go" Noel called.

"Uma Thurman" Jenna muttered under her breathe "Okay fine"  
It didn't last long. Jenna fell within a few seconds. Sean went on to do a few tricks, jumping from hand to hand and was declared the winner.


	15. Chapter 15-The Rapping and the Wrestling

**SS:6**

 **HH:5**

"IT'S TIME FOR A RAP BATTLEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Everyone cheered. It was token in Rosewood for there to be at least 1 rap battle a year.

"I nominate...NOEL AND ANDREW"  
The two boys got up with everyone cheering.

"Yo Adam, drop us a beat" Sean called. "Alright let's get this partay started!

Noel grinned.

"Your going down, preppy" he jeered.

"You wish"  
 _ **Noel Kahn is my name, soccer is my game**_

 _ **I can score a goal a mile away without trying to aim**_

 _ **I'm so high in the sky**_

 _ **You'd have to fly to catch this guy**_

 _ **Don't even try or you'll cry you'd prob'ly fall and fucking die**_

 _ **Your just a preppy brainy kid and a preppy brainy skid**_

 _ **You don't have the balls to kick balls where as I play center mid**_

 _ **Sorry to tell you Andrew, but your just Noel Kahn's apprentice**_

 _ **I'm the King of Rosewood High School, I've fucked Alison Dilaurentis**_

"Wait, you've had sex with Noel?" Emily whispered to Alison. She laughed

"You kidding? We've only made out once, I'd never tap him! I suppose I'll let him have it for the purpose of his rapping"

Emily laughed.

"Did I just...?"  
"Yeah" Emily giggled "I think this rhyme is getting to you"  
"Well how about" Alison whispered "I hope these games are over soon and Noel Kahn lets us free, so I can lay down in that bed with you on top of me"

Emily bit her lip and looked Alison in the eye

"Oh, your good" She whispered back "Don't you worry princess Alison, your wish is my command, for I'm by far the greatest genie in water, sky and land.  
"Quit playing with me Fields, these rhymes are getting quite pathetic. Your teasing me with your muscles, god, your so fucking athletic"

"STRAIGHT FIRE IN THE HOUSE!" Ben screamed "How you gonna top that, preppy boy?"

Andrew straightened his tie.

 _ **Well done Noel, your opening was so god damn original**_

 _ **Who needs brains, when everything you know you learn from digital?**_

 _ **I'm smart, I've got a heart, I play a part in Rosewood's art**_

 _ **Where do I start? You throw a dart, you fuck a tart, you cut a fart.**_

 _ **You grin so much that most your face is those white teeth of yours**_

 _ **I might suggest that you audition for the Twenty Fourteen Jawz**_

 _ **So how 'bout you get your life together, time's a-wasting!  
Did I mention that I'm dating Rosewood's brain box Spencer Hastings?**_

"Ooooh you gonna try and beat him, Kahn?" Ben whooted. Everyone was clapping in time with the beat boxing. Noel stepped forward and back towards Andrew.

" _ **Your a preppy boy with baby toys. Your unemployed , a little coy**_

 _ **Your all the joy, Andrew of Troy, You don't destroy, the real McCoy!**_

 _ **I'm the cat in the hat ,yeah.**_

 _ **I splat the rat with a bat, yeah.**_

 _ **I kill the gnat with a pat ,then,**_

 _ **I squash it flat with a mat.**_

 _ **I'll whack you with a cricket bat**_

 _ **And then I'll dip my bowler hat.**_

 _ **The ladies kiss my feet cuz I turn them on like a thermostat.**_

 _ **So kiss my ass, preppy boy, although you do enough of that**_

 _ **Cuz you just lost a Rosewood Rap Battle to Rosewood's biggest PRAT!**_

Everyone jumped back and patted Noel on the back.  
"Man that was so totally DOPE!" Jamie cheered "Too bad, Andrew. We'll win next time"

"That was straight fire, dude" Holden agreed

"Nothing much" Noel grinned

" _ **Congratulations, mermaid- Noel Kahn has just been crowned. Whatcha say that you and I go off and fool around"**_ Alison leaned over and hissed in Emily's ear. A chill ran through her body.

" _ **Alison, I gotta say, your being very brave. But if you wanna fool around then first, you must behave"**_ she whispered back.

" _ **Your torturing me, Emily, your eyes, your mouth, your lips**_

 _ **So come on baby show me how you do and grind those hips"**_

Emily gulped.

" _ **I think maybe that we should finish Noel Kahn's stupid game**_

 _ **And Ali I'm a little wet down there. Guess who's to blame?"**_

" _ **Emily Fields, Rosewood's sweetheart, is getting a little dirty**_

 _ **Shy on the Streets, Sexy in the Sheets and to me a little flirty"**_

"I'm done, you win" Emily laughed, punching Alison lightly on the shoulder.

 **SS:7**

 **HH:5**

"Ben and Spencer" Noel called "Please enter the middle"  
Spencer rolled her eyes and dragged her feet up.

"Alright Noel" She huffed "What's your amazing idea"  
"Wrestling match!" Noel announced. Spencer's face turned as white as snow.

"W-what" She spluttered "T-that's not fair h-he's..."  
"Oh so what if he's an all-start soccer player" Noel tutted "You have tactics, Hastings. I know you do"

Spencer grinned and winked at Noel, taking him aback.

"Alright then" She agreed "Bring it on"

The match started off rough. Ben tackled Spencer to the ground and sat on top of her.

"Smart, Hastings?" he jeered "Not so smart now"

"Oh really" Spencer grinned. She grabbed Ben by his ears, lifted her knee to her chest and yanked Ben's head straight into it. Then, she rolled out from underneath him.

"Ah" Ben gasped, covering his nose "I'm bleeding! Surely that's against the rules"  
"What rules" Noel laughed "Ben mate, you just got beat up by a girl"

Everyone started laughing and Ben's face turned redder than the blood pouring from his nose.

"You want a fight, Hastings?" He grinned "Bring it on"  
"Oh, Ben" Spencer tutted "I'm already bringing it on"  
As Ben got up, Spencer grabbed his shirt and pulled him down to the ground while tripping his foot with her own.

"Ow...Spence...Cmon..."  
She twisted Ben's arms back and pinned them up against his back, causing him to grunt in pain.  
"You WIN Hastings, you WIN" He admitted. Spencer got up and bowed with applause's.

"Better luck next time, All-Star" She blew him a kiss "Now. Who's up next?"


	16. Chapter 16-The Dancing

**SS:7**

 **HH:6**

The game soon passed. Mona beat Mindy in a staring contest, pushing the score to

 **SS:8**

 **HH:6**

Spencer beat Adam in an arm wrestle, making the score

 **SS:8**

 **HH:7**

Naomi lost to Holden in a staring contest

 **SS:8**

 **HH:8**

Jamie beat Hanna in a cherry pip spitting competition

 **SS:8**

 **HH:9**

Adam vs Jenna in a jump rope competition

 **SS:9**

 **HH:9**

"We are down to our final point" Adam announced smirking "I think we all agree that this tie breaker point _has_ to be one worth watching"

"YEAH!" Jamie cheered. The rest of the students cheered.

"So I think this one has to go to...EMILY AND ALISON"  
The two girls spat out the drinks they were sipping on in unison.

"Wait, what?" Emily laughed "You have to be kidding..."  
"If you think your gonna make us so some crazy shit you have another think..."

"Oh relax, Regina George" Adam laughed "It's only a dare. Are you being a wimp?"

Alison blushed and put her drink down.

"I am not being a wimp" She spat through her teeth "OKAY FINE"

The cheering of the students drowned out the girls secret conversation.

"What are you doing" Emily hissed in her ear "Do you have any idea what..."  
"Oh relax, cutie, they won't make us do anything TOO drastic...i hope..."

"Excellent" Adam grinned "Emily Fields, Alison Dilaurentis, would you girls please enter the arena"

The two girls nervously stood up in the middle of the circle, looking at everyone around them.

"You girls have to give each other a lap dance and the sexiest one wins"

The two mouths dropped open at the same time.

* * *

"A lap dance?" Emily asked "Are you seriously..."  
"Seriously as you like" Adam answered "Now come on, are you gonna do this, or not?"

A chair sat in the middle of the room, Emily sitting in shaking like a rattle.

"Oy this is gonna be so freaking hot" Jamie giggled, nudging Noel.

"Scared Fields?" Adam laughed.

"A bit" Emily squeaked.

Alison slowly moved towards Emily and straddled her lap.

"Hi" she whispered

"Hi" Emily gulped.

"BEGIN"

Alison began by swinging around Emily's lap and digging her nails into the swimmer's hair. She grinded her hips into Emily's stomach. Emily squeezed the leg of the chair in order to stop herself from jumping on top of her girlfriend.

"This is _hot_ " Holdon whispered a little too loudly. Alison did a drop in front of Emily, then bent over to swing her butt in her face. Emily blushed and bit her lip.

"Look at Fields" Sean laughed "She likes big butts and she cannot lieeee"

"Shut up" Emily gritted through her teeth. Alison sat back on Emily's lap and faced her, licking her lips.

"You like that?" She asked. Emily's mouth went dry as Alison licked her ear. She then got up and dropped into splits.

"Holy..." Emily spluttered. The boys in the crowd were lost for words. Alison got up, put her hands on the back of Emily's chair, lifted herself over and fell onto Emily's lap, before grinding her hips. She unbuttoned a few buttons from her shirt and began rubbing her breasts.

"T-time's up" Adam choked. Noel laughed.

* * *

"Show of hands, who wasn't turned on by that performance?"  
No hands were raised.

Emily's turn.

"I've never done this before" Emily whispered. Alison laughed.

"Relax" She told her "It's easy"

Emily gulped.

"3-2-1...BEGIN!"

Emily straddled Alison's lap and unbuttoned her shirt, before scratching her nails against Alison's scalp.

"Shit" Alison jumped. Emily stood up and twirled around, before standing on Alison's side and grinding into her.

"You are so wet right now, Ali" Hanna laughed in between mouthfuls of popcorn.

"Am not" Alison insisted. Hanna raised an eyebrow.

"If you were any wetter, we'd have to put a bucket under the chair..."  
"Shut up Han" Emily spat. She stood behind the chair, lifted herself up on it and swung herself around so she was sitting on Alison's lap.

"Hi" Alison breathed

"Hi" Emily replied. She slowly bend down to Alison's neck and bit on it hard, causing Alison's to flinch with delight.

"A hickey?" She scoffed "Really?"  
"You love it" Emily grinned.

"Time's up" Adam counted. "After close analysis of the situation, I have decided that ALISON WINS!"

The Horny Hikers all cheered, Emily bowing her head.

"Better luck next time" Alison winked "And for the record, I was wet"

Emily smirked as Alison whispered seductively in her ear.

 _"_ _Keep it in your pants, Fields"_ She told herself _"At least, for now..."_


	17. Chapter 17-The End

As the night went on, a few games were played but nothing exciting. After a while, everyone fell asleep leaving Emily and Alison on their own.

"Wanna go to bed?" Alison asked. Emily blushed.

"Sure" She said, climbing up the bunk and sitting next to Alison.

"This is our last night" Alison sighed "That's too bad I so wanted to do other things while we were here"  
"Like what?" Emily asked. Alison grinned and kissed Emily sweetly on the lips.

"Everything I said we would do" she replied "Remember? Lounge around in our bikinis in the French Riviera..."  
"Dance through sunflower fields..." Emily remembered.

"And get coffee at one of those little French Cafes..."

"I promise we will do all of that next time" Emily said, tangling her finger's into Alison's. Alison raised her eyebrows.

"Next time?" She whispered. Emily nodded.

"One day, I'm going to take you back here" she promised "Just us two"  
"Our honeymoon?" Alison teased. Emily blushed and looked around the room awkwardly.

"Maybe" she answered "Or maybe a birthday, or an Anniversary..."  
"Are we planning into the future?" Alison asked. Emily smiled and kissed her.

"I think we are" She kissed her again, passionately. Alison fell back and pulled Emily down with her.

 _ **Snap**_

"What was that" Alison hissed, pulling away from the kiss.

"What was what?" Emily asked, kissing her face "I didn't hear anything..."  
 _ **Snap**_

"That" Alison whispered, pushing Emily off her.

"I heard it too that time" Emily said. The two girls bent over the edge of the bunk and gasped at what they saw. A person in a black hoodie snapping photos.

"Hey!" Alison shouted, as the person ran out the room.

"I got this" Emily said, jumping down off the bed like spiderman. She burst the door open and chased the hooded figure down the corridor.

"Hey!" She shouted "Come back here!"

The person sharply turned a corner, and continued running.

"Bitch" Emily scoffed, still chasing after her. They had ran around in a few circles of the building now when suddenly, a foot tripped the figure up.

"Ali" Emily laughed "Well done"

"It was nothing" Alison laughed back "So come on, who is this perverted little creep.

Emily pulled the figure's hoodie back, to find that it was none other than...

"Paige?"

Paige was lost for words. She gulped and stared at Emily.

"Hey Emily" She choked.

"What the hell is going on here?" Hackett came booming down the corridor in his nightclothes.

"You tell me" Alison said, folding her arms.

"Paige has been secretly taking photos of me and Alison...together..."  
"Together, Eh?" Hackett laughed "Emily Fields, I always knew you batted for the other team..."  
Emily blushed.

"Why did you do it, Paige?" Alison asked.

"It started off as nothing" Paige sighed "When we were at the fairground and I saw you two kissing behind the donut stall, I decided to snap a quick picture just to use against you for anything and to show anyone if I wanted to. But then...it started...pleasing me"  
"Omg ew" Alison gasped "Your disgusting!" Paige bowed her head in shame.

"I only did it because I love you, Emily" she spluttered. Emily rolled her eyes.

"You could have just told me that" she said "Instead of snooping around in my private life and sharing it with the world"  
"I'm sorry" Paige sighed.

"This is a very serious matter, girls" Hackett said "McCullers, I'm going to have to insist you come with me. The police may be involved"  
"The police?" Paige yelled "No..please..I can't go to the police. My dad will kick me out..."  
Hackett dragged Paige off kicking and screaming.

"You don't...like her right?" Alison asked Emily. Emily shook her head.

"Of couse not" She said, almost disgusted "Ali, you are the only one I love and will probably ever love"

A tear almost fell down Alison's face as she wrapped her arms around Emily and hugged her tightly.

"Now come on" she said, grabbing Alison's hand "Let's go back to bed"

Alison tucked her head into Emily's chest and draped a hand over her stomach. Emily pulled her in tighter with her arm.

"Goodnight" She yawned, kissing Alison on the forehead.

"Love you" Alison whispered, half asleep.

* * *

"Love you too"

"Come on get moving or that plane will leave without us"

The students all frantically pulled their suitcases out their rooms.

"Did you hear about Paige McCullers?" Someone whispered "I heard she got a month's community service for taking perverted photos of Alison Dilaurentis and Emily Fields"  
"She's such a creep" Someone replied "You know, I once caught her staring at my chest at swim practice?"

"Is it true?" Hanna asked, barging in the middle of Alison and Emily "Did you really catch Paige taking those photos last night?"  
"Yup" Emily admitted, proudly.

"Ooooh so I take it you two were in action" She teased, nudging Alison on the arm.

"Shut up Han" Alison spat "And no, we weren't doing anything like that. Only kissing"

"Only kissing, huh?" Hanna analyzed.

"Paige is such a creep" Spencer joined them "I heard she was getting off to pictures of you two having sex"  
"Yeah alright Spence" Emily interrupted "Say it a little louder, why don't you"

"I wonder how she even got to the top of the Eiffel Tower?" Spencer asked.

"Probably followed me" Emily shrugged "Like a creep"

"I can't believe we're leaving" Aria frowned "I love it here"  
"Me too" Alison smirked, grabbing hold of Emily's hand.

As they walked out the door, the two girls looked back at Paris. It was the first time that they had been to Paris, but it definitely wouldn't be the last.

 **The End**


End file.
